my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Therianthropy
|media = |manga debut = |anime debut = |novel debut = |movie debut = |game = |ova debut = |type = |range = |user = Hyōsetsu }} , commonly also referred as or , is a -type that allows the user to effectively alter, and change their entire physiological structure and antomy, allowing the user to into various of s and even change their humanoid physical traits (such as changing one's sex). Overview Therianthropy is a mutant quick that allows the user to alter, change and manipulate their entire physicalogical, anatomy and entirely their size and shape. On a atomical level, the user is capable of becoming any creature they desire and gain the common attributes of that creature (i.e. cat, bear). Overtime, Hyōsetsu gained the power to even alter his humanoid form, changing his traits such as hair color, eye, height and even the sex. Before becoming to U.K. Hyōsetsu was able to unlock certain features to Therianthrop that made it his "hero unform". Respectively called Kagutsuchi, Hyōsetsu was able to transform into a hover fiery being that allowed the manipulate and fire and be immune to it. Being immune to heat, Kagutsuchi form is his primarily combat form he uses against villains. Super Moves & Applications Due to the array of creatures Therianthropy allows, there can be a large collection of moves and applications. The most developed is the Kagutsuchi form. General * , or the is a vague super mova that revolves around the changing of his right arm into a more practical, weapon. First appearing at birth, and again that results in his biological mother's death, was rarely used by Hyōsetsu. With sharp claws and demonic shaped, the Right Hand of God was used as a means of self-defense after he gained the courage to use it. Kagutsuchi form * : The Sword of Fire is a super mova that manipulates fire into a form of a sword, with the hilt being made from the same material as the body. A sword short, it's capable of combustion on touch and can cause heat damages to the designated target. * : Is a super mova that allows the user to obtain a hardened shield made from its body. Alongside the Sword of Fire, the two make for a excellent combo. * : A passive super move that activiates upon transforming into Kagutsuchi. Kagutsuchi releases a heat from its body, as Kagutsuchi form possess a core of fire that acts as some sort of "heart". Weaknesses The common weakness is that each of the creatures the user turns into, would also acquire those creatures weaknesses. Especially Kagutsuchi, being a fiery being is highly weakened agains water, and has potentialy fatal situations. Along with that its require energy to transform into certain creatures, and larger the creature, more costly it'll be. Trivia & Notes *The flame sword could allude to the sword used to behead Kagutsuchi, for his birth caused the death of with his fire. *Kagutsuchi form is that of the Burning Defender from **In , , commonly referred as Hinokagatsuchi (火之迦具土) in the Kojiki, and Kagutsuchi (軻遇突智) or Homusubi (火産霊) in the , is the of fire. * is the power to into other animals by means of shapeshifting. **However, unlike the description given above, Setsu has shown to shapeshift into a "female" version of himself, thus indicating he could shapeshift to appear like another individual. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks